The Fury of a Feeny
by lizquinn
Summary: It's finished! Feeny's fifteen year old grandaughter comes to town, but Feeny is treating her like a little kid - how will she show him that she's all grown up?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
CHUBBY'S  
  
Cory Matthews was listening intently to his date, who was sitting opposite him in a booth at Chubby's, the local hangout. He was surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself. It had only been three months since his latest break up with Topanga, and usually he was still feeling apprehensive about dating anyone new, or at least comparing them to Topanga. But this girl had long brown hair, nothing like Toppy, and pretty hazel eyes, nothing like Toppy, and ... damn, Cory thought, realising maybe he still wasn't ready to be dating again.  
  
"And then," the pretty brown haired girl told him, "when we reached Cairo, that was just amazing!" She paused for a moment, and looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I have been talking about myself all evening. You must be bored to tears."  
  
"Not at all. Actually, I'm having a surprisingly good time. I mean, when Feeny told me you were coming to town, and that you needed a date, I thought BOREDOM CITY, but you're actually very..." Cory's face suddenly fell. He'd said way too much, in just seven little words - Feeny told me you needed a date.  
  
"Grandpa George told you to ask me out?!" the girl snapped angrily.  
  
"No, Rebecca, he ... well....um...." Cory stuttered as he tried to think of a plausible lie, but finally gave up. "Yes."  
  
"Great, so this is a charity date?" Rebecca moaned. She felt so terrible. She had thought that Cory had actually liked her, and that he had really been enjoying the evening together.   
  
"Well, it was, but..."  
  
"Ooh! I hate how Grandpa treats me like such a child! I am fifteen years old! That's it, I'm going to prove to him once and for all that I am old enough to choose my own boyfriend!" Rebecca stood up angrily and then turned back to Cory with a sweet as sugar smile and said quite pleasantly "Thanks, Cory, I had a great time," and then left.  
  
Cory sat there with a confused smile, and wondered what on earth Rebecca Feeny had planned.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
ENGLISH LIT  
  
"Right, class, this week, as it is only four weeks until your graduation," Mr Turner said, and then muttered to himself "and then I'm finally rid of you. Party time. You'll each be taking a test with the careers counsellor to help you to plan your future, or in other words, decided which classes you are going to sleep through at College."   
  
A general groan emanated from most of the classroom, at the thought of the pointless tests. Hell, Mr Turner himself had to agree. The one he had taken at High School had told him he was to become a fighter pilot, but looking over the class, he decided that the enemy here was definitely a greater challenge than anything the US Airforce could throw at him.  
  
"TEST!" Eric Matthews shrieked, jumping up from his chair, eyes wide in panic.  
  
"Matthews, sit! This is the one and only test you cannot fail. Mind you, with your track record, anything is possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
Whoa! Almost forgot the disclaimer again - not mine, but if I could just steal Mr Turner for a .... lacey! Stop it! Ok, BMW is someone elses, but since they appear to have all been placed in vaccuum storage for the rest of eternity, I'm just going take them for a couple of minutes. (Oh, hey, and can some one tell me do you call your airforce the airforce?) Cheers, Lacey 


	2. chapter two

Rebecca Feeny was mad. She was more than mad. She was furious. She had come to stay with Grandpa George for a semester of school while her parents 'sorted out some problems'. Rebecca knew the truth - they were divorcing. At first she'd been excited about moving in with Grandpa George for a while. It meant no listening to her parents fighting and a chance at a new life. But ever since she'd arrived, Grandpa had been treating her like a four year old. She had to be home by 9, in bed by 10. He'd even told her what clothes she could wear, and couldn't. Rebecca knew that her Grandpa was trying to the best for her, but he didn't seem to understand that she could make her own decisions! But now, this thing with telling Cory Matthews to ask her out - it was the last straw! Rebecca didn't know how, but it was time to teach her Grandpa a lesson!  
  
  
SHAWN AND TURNER'S APARTMENT  
  
Shawn Hunter was racing around his room in the apartment he shared with Mr Turner, trying on hundreds of different clothes. The floor was covered in pretty much every item he owned. Finally, taking one last look in the mirror, he made up his mind, and headed downstairs to the living room, where Cory sat on the sofa, and Turner stood in the kitchen.  
  
"Perfect!" Cory announced, looking at Shawn. He was dressed in his most ripped jeans, a black leather jacket with studs covering almost every inch of it, and a ripped black t-shirt.  
"Perfect? Shawn, you look like you just got run over by a truck!" Turner announced, "Where are you going? IS it legal?"  
"Perfectly. I'm going on a date with Rebecca Feeny."  
"Please, tell me you're kidding," Turner spoke, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.  
"No…" Shawn began.  
"That was a rhetorical question, Shawn. No answer necessary. Especially not one that starts with no."  
"Look, I'm just helping her out," Shawn said. "She told me to wear this."  
"Why on earth…never mind. The less I know the better," Turner concluded, turning and leaving.  
"This will make Feeny flip!" Cory nodded his approval.  
  
  
FEENY'S HOUSE  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Feeny pulled himself out of the armchair, where he sat marking homework to answer it.  
"Mr Hunter, good even…what on earth are you wearing?"  
"Just my date clothes, Mr Feeny. I'm here to pick up Rebecca."  
"No you're not."  
"Yes, I am."  
"OH, and where are you taking her?" Feeny asked, looking at Shawn sceptically.  
"Oh, we were just going to go to a drive in movie, and then a party over at Hamilton High. Some girls parents are out of town, and so she's throwing a party, and it's going to be awesome!"  
"Bye, Grandpa!" Rebecca called, rushing past Feeny and out into the night with Shawn.  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

Well finally I've finished. I've dusted them back off and given them a little more fun. Sorry it took so long - damn exams! Enjoy.....(oh, and there's more turner!)  
  
  
TURNER'S APARTMENT  
  
Mr Turner was in the middle of cooking dinner when the phone rang. Wiping his hands on a nearby towel, he then picked up the receiver.  
"Hello?"  
"Jonathan? This is George. Do you have any idea what that delinquent child is up to now?!" Feeny sounded furious.  
"You mean Shawn?" Turner asked, pointlessly.  
"Oh course I mean Shawn! He's taken my little granddaughter to a drive in movie and a party at some girl's house and there are no parents! Jonathan, this is the last straw. Get that kid under control and find him now!"  
Jonathan paused for a moment, thinking. "George, meet me at Chubby's in 15 minutes."  
"Chubby's? WHAT HAS CHUBBY'S GOT TO DO WITH THIS?!"  
"Just meet me there."  
  
  
CHUBBY'S FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER  
  
Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Rebecca sat around their usual booth a Chubby's, sipping cola and sharing a basket of fries when Turner walked in, a smug smile on his face, followed by Feeny, who looked so mad his face was red.  
  
Feeny stopped at their table, and looked from Shawn, to Rebecca to Turner, confusion spreading across his face.  
"I thought ... I thought...you two were going to a drive in and a party?" he finally stammered. "Hunter, what is going on?"  
Shawn went to talk, but Rebecca cut him off. "This has nothing to do with him, Grandpa. I'm sick of you treating me like a baby. I'm quite capable of making judgements for what is best for me myself."  
"So there is no party?" Feeny asked, still confused.  
"Course not."  
"And what about Shawn?"  
"Hey, I was just doing her a favour," Shawn said.  
"A favour?" Feeny questioned.  
"Grandpa, I needed to prove to you that I'm not a little kid anymore."  
Feeny looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Becky, I was just trying to do what was best for you."  
"I know, Grandpa, but I need some freedom," Rebecca pleaded.  
Feeny looked at her for a while. "Ok, Becky, I'll try and give you some."  
Rebecca and Feeny hugged.  
"Well, George, I guess looking after them is harder than you thought, hey?" Turner commented, still with a smug look.  
"You're right. But only this time, Jonathan," Feeny said, admitting defeat.  
  
  
THE MATTHEWS HOUSE THE NEXT AFTERNOON  
  
Eric bounded into the house, test paper in hand.  
"So, Eric, how did your careers test go?" Amy asked him, as she folded up washing.  
"I'm going to be a waitress!"  
"You mean a waiter?"  
"No, Mom, a waitress!"  
Amy looked at the paper, and sure enough it said waitress. Then she looked over the questions - name : Eric Matthews, sex: female ....  
"Eric, did you cheat on this test?" she finally asked.  
"Yes, Mom," Eric confessed. "I guess I did manage to fail the test!"  
Amy laughed, and went back to the washing. At least she had two more children!  
  
  
  
  
A/n -All done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please post reviews - it keeps me inspired! Well back to the books - word of advice do not ever ever ever take botany if it can be avoided! Lacey :)  
  



End file.
